icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Micah Aivazoff
| birth_place = Powell River, BC, CAN | draft = 109th overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 1989 | career_end = 2002 }} Micah Aivazoff (born May 4, 1969 in Powell River, British Columbia) is a former professional ice hockey centre. His junior career was spent with the Victoria Cougars, in the Western Hockey League, and he was selected in the sixth round of the 1988 NHL Entry Draft, 109th overall, by the Los Angeles Kings. He went on to play with the Detroit Red Wings, Edmonton Oilers, and New York Islanders of the NHL, as well as with various minor league and European teams. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2001-02 Schwenningen Wild Wings DEL 36 4 10 14 32 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Schwenningen Wild Wings DEL 59 9 15 24 48 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Utah Grizzlies IHL 80 15 31 46 81 5 0 0 0 4 1998-99 Utah Grizzlies IHL 79 25 22 47 67 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Ingolstadt ERC Ger.1 19 9 19 28 59 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 San Antonio Dragons IHL 54 13 33 46 33 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Binghamton Rangers AHL 75 12 36 48 70 4 1 1 2 0 1995-96 Utah Grizzlies IHL 59 14 21 35 58 22 3 5 8 33 1995-96 New York Islanders NHL 12 0 1 1 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Edmonton Oilers NHL 21 0 1 1 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Detroit Red Wings NHL 59 4 4 8 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Adirondack Red Wings AHL 79 32 53 85 100 11 8 6 14 0 1991-92 Adirondack Red Wings AHL 61 9 20 29 50 19 2 8 10 25 1990-91 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 79 11 29 40 84 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 77 20 39 59 71 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Victoria Cougars WHL 70 35 65 100 136 8 5 7 12 2 1987-88 Victoria Cougars WHL 69 26 57 83 79 8 3 4 7 14 1986-87 Victoria Cougars WHL 72 18 39 57 112 5 1 0 1 2 1985-86 Victoria Cougars WHL 27 3 4 7 25 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 92 4 6 10 46 -- -- -- -- -- Transactions *'February 5, 1988:' Los Angeles trades the rights to Aivazoff to the Pittsburgh Penguins in exchange for Brian Engblom. *'March 18, 1993:' Aivazoff signs with Detroit *'August 23, 1993:' Aivazoff signs with the Islanders *'January 18, 1995:' Pittsburgh claims Aivazoff off waivers from Detroit *'January 18, 1995:' Edmonton claims Aivazoff off waivers from Pittsburgh *'August 23, 1996:' Aivazoff signs with the Rangers External links * Category:Born in 1969 Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Binghamton Rangers players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:New York Islanders players Category:San Antonio Dragons players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Victoria Cougars alumni Category:ERC Ingolstadt players Category:Schwenningen Wild Wings players